Me, Severus Snap, and The Marauders
by lyraearth00
Summary: "Kenapa kalian melakukan ini? Hanya karna inginkah? HAH!", Marauders hanya diam. "Kalian tidak tau rasa sakit yang Severus rasakankan? Kalian bahkan tidak mau tau jika ia mati karena kesalahan kalian! ""Aku ingin menemui Severus.""Dia mengandung?"/JPSS/OC/OOC/TYPO/BL/MPREG/DLL…
1. Chapter 1

ME, SEVERUS SNAPE AND THE MARAUDERS

Genre : Romance, Angst, Hurt/Comfort

Ranting : T

Warning : OC, OOC, BL, Mpreg, sedikit Copy-Cat dan lain2…

….

Cahpter 1

Pagi yang cerah untuk menjadi siswa baru Hogwarts. Kicauan burung bernyanyi merdu menyambut pagi serta tak lupa melantunkan do'a untukku. Semoga hari ini berjalan lancar dan menyenangkan. Sisanya nyanyian burung itu hanya instrumen, menggiringku ke tempat siswa Hogwarts berkumpul. Yup, Aula Besar.

Aku meringis mengingat pikiranku tentang burung tadi. Lelucon apa itu? Aku mematut lagi di depan cermin ruang rekreasi. Meniti setiap jengkal yang ada di tubuhku. Oke dari bawah, sepatu, cek. Baju, cek. Mata, cek. Oke aku tidur cukup malam tadi. Lalu buku–buku yang ada di tas? Prefect. Aku meringis.

Untunglah ruang rekreasi sepi, jadi aku tidak terlihat seperti orang tidak waras. Sepertinya semua anak sudah berkumpul di Aula Besar untuk sarapan. Aku menghela nafas dan tersenyum pada bayanganku di cermin. Semangat! Ucapku masih dengan senyuman, lalu meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Angin pagi benar–benar sejuk saat menerpa kulitku. Udaranya pun segar. Senyumku mengembang saat pintu Aula Besar terlihat. Segera kupercepat langkahku.

Suara gemuruh siswa Hogwarts menyapa telingaku saat sampai di depan pintu Aula. Mataku menyapu seluruh ruangan sekilas dan dengan gugup berjalan menuju meja asramaku. Kuambil tempat duduk disebelah siswi berambut keriting dan oh ... aku duduk paling ujung depan rupanya.

Kemudian mengambil sepotong roti dan segelas susu putih -berdo'a dalam hati- lalu mulai menikmati sarapanku. Tanpa sengaja mataku tertuju pada orang yang duduk tepat di depanku.

Rambutnya panjang sebahu sepertiku, namun sangat lurus dan terlihat lembut. Seperti gorden jendela ia membelah rambutnya ditengah. Menampakan dahi yang putih mengkilat, lalu alis dengan bentuk yang bagus. Bulu mata untuk ukuran laki–laki itu terlalu lentik, sangat indah untuk membingkai mata berpupil hitamnya. Dahiku berkerut. Hidung agak sedikit bengkok namun masih menggoda . Turun kebawah lagi kau akan mendapati ... Kaget.

Aku menahan nafas tanpa sadar. Dia laki–laki, tapi punya bibir seperti itu? Siapa yang akan tahan dengannya? Bibirnya terlalu mewah. Umm... Bagaimana ya menjelaskannya? Berisi, mengkilat dan ... err ... ranum.

Aku menelan ludah susah payah. Mataku masih fokus pada gerak bibir orang didepanku. Lalu beralih, melihat menu sarapannya. Sama, sepotong roti, dan dia mengambil secangkir jus jeruk.

Cara makan yang menawan. Sangat tenang. Aku menghembuskan nafas perlahan.

"Ada apa?"

Tanyanya dingin tanpa ekspresi.

Tatapan kami bertemu.

Aku membeku.

Apa yang harus kulakukan?

Sial. Perutku mengencang.

Mencoba tenang kuhitung satu, dua, tiga lalu meletakan sisa rotiku ke atas piring dan tersenyum.

"Hai, aku siswi baru Hogwarts."

Jeda. Wajahnya masih tanpa ekspresi.

"Namaku Nine J Bristday."

Masih sama.

"Umm... Boleh aku minta tolong padamu untuk menunjukan kelasku pagi ini?" tanyaku hati – hati. Dengan cepat tanganku merogoh tas, mencari selembar kertas yang kutulis tadi malam. Kemudian meletakannya di hadapan kami. Kulirik dia sekilas lalu membuka kertas itu. "Jadwalku." Ucapku pelan.

Laki-laki itu mengalihkan perhatiannya kedalam kertas.

"Kau ingin aku menulisnya?" Dingin, datar, membuatku bergidik.

Kuatkan mentalmu J.

"Terserah," nyaris berbisik, aku berdehem untuk menggapai suaraku.

"Kalau kau tak keberatan." Berhasil.

Dahinya berkerut. Pasti akan mengatakan sesuatu dengan sarkasme, pikirku. Tapi tidak, laki - laki didepanku malah dengan cekatan mengambil tinta dan pena bulunya. Menulis sesuatu di kertas yang ada di hadapan kami.

Setelah selesai ia langsung menyimpan pena bulu dan tintanya, meminum jus jeruk lalu bangkit dari tempat duduk.

"Terima kasih... Err... ," tanpa mengucapkan satu patah katapun ia mengangguk, meninggalkan Aula Besar.

Huh, bahkan tubuhku diam diam berkeringat. Jantungku juga masih berdebar.

Suara ribut Aula kutinggalkan menuju ruang kelasku setelah berkeliling sebentar mencari kode ruangan di kertas jadwal.

Ternyata laki-laki itu menulis dengan jelas, mudah dimengerti dan rapi. Ah... Dia memang baik hati.

Bibirku mengulas senyum bodoh. Mulai hari ini, aku akan jadi fansnya. Oh dear, terima kasih untuk B yang membawaku kesini.

Yah... memang seharusnya B membawaku kesini. B sudah janji. Jika aku bisa menyelesaikan misi dimensi -sialan- itu, ia akan memberiku liburan. Meskipun tak kusangka akan bertemu dengan orang seperti dia. Ah.. B memang terlalu baik untukku.

Pintu kayu terdorong memperlihatkan ruang didalamnya. Kelas klasik yang megah namun agak remang. Bangku dan meja kayu ruangan terlihat mengkilat. Jendela besar di sebrang pintu tertutup tirai putih yang tipis, membuat cahaya matahari masih bisa merangsek masuk. Dan aku merasa agak sedikit lembab. Uh, kelas masih sepi karena pelajaran baru dimulai 20 menit lagi.

Mataku menangkap seseorang tengah duduk disalah satu bangku pojok kanan paling depan. Ia menunduk menatap sesuatu yang kupastikan diatas meja. Oh buku, gumamku setelah mendudukan diri tak jauh darinya. Jemari pucat orang itu terkadang menyusuri tiap baris kata disana dan menulis sesuatu.

"Bristday? ", mataku beralih. Sepasang emerlad menyapaku tersenyum, pemiliknya berdiri disamping mejaku. Gadis yang cantik dengan rambut pirang panjang sebahu. Ikut mengulas senyum, "Hai?", mungkin hanya menyapaku, jadi ya hanya itu yang aku berikan. Kembali pada kegiatanku, seseorang yang kuamati mulai menutup buku dan mengambil beberapa lembar perkamen. Huh, gadis ini sedikit menghalangiku, mengapa dia belum beranjak juga? Aku menatapnya dan tanda tanya besar berada di samping luar kepalaku.

"Haha.. Sepertinya kau lupa. Evans. Lily Evans," perempuan bermata emerlad itu mengulurkan tangannnya sambil tersenyum. Tanganku terulur menyambut, "Evans? ", sepertinya telingaku pernah mendengar nama itu. Tapi dimana?

"Kasus Pembunuhan Anak Pertama Evans," ingatnya. Oh, aku mengangguk. "Senang bertemu denganmu lagi. Bagaimana kabar keluarga Bristday?", sambung Evans. "Baik."

Evans. Kasusnya pernah ditangani B saat ia berada di dunia muggle dimensi ini. Saat kasus selesai, keluarga Evans mengundang B untuk makan malam -karna ia tak mau dibayar- dan ia mengajakku sekalian, karna aku berada disana untuk menjemputnya.

Saat itu gadis dihadapanku masih berusia delapan tahun, ahh... waktu cepat berlalu. "Lalu bagaimana dengan Evans?"

"Baik, aku tak menyangka kita bertemu di Hogwarts." Aku mengangguk mengiyakan. "Usiamu masih sama seperti dulu yah..?"

"Masa sih?"

"Buktinya kita seangkatan."

"Haha.. Begitulah, resiko hidup panjang."

Lily tertawa dan menepuk bahuku pelan. "Dasar, bisa saja kau ini." Bibirku hanya nyengir.

"Bristday kau mau duduk bersamaku?" tanya Lilly.

"Boleh," bokongku menggeser memberi ruang. Namun justru tanganku ditarik menuju... Ya ampun...

"Sev...," Lilly mendudukan dirinya disamping laki-laki yang jadi pusat perhatianku. "Tidak keberatan kalau aku dan temanku duduk bersamamu?"

Bersamamu? Oh my... mimpi apa aku semalam? Kenapa hari ini aku bisa duduk satu bangku dengan idolaku? Bahkan tadi saat di Aula Besar ia duduk dihadapanku juga membantuku!

Jantungku berdegup. Severus mengangguk, "Tak masalah."

"Oh ya Sev, kau pasti sudah tahu dia kan? Anak baru asramamu?". Aku ikut duduk. Disamping Lilly yang mengeluarkan seperangkat alat tulis. Perempuan bermata emerlad tersenyum lagi padaku. "Bristday kenalkan dia sahabatku Severus, Severus Snape, kalian satu asrama lho, " lanjutannya.

"Hai... Snape, kita bertemu lagi."

"Kalian sudah berkenalan?", kepalaku menggeleng. "Dia membantuku menemukan ruang kelasku," Lily mengangguk mengerti. "Dia itu sulit sekali mendapat teman. Tidak bisa berbaur dengan yang lain juga. Ketus, sinis, dan dingin. Tapi dia baik kok," ucapnya dengan senyum manis.

Tak lama kemudian para murid berdatangan memasuki kelas, mengisi bangku-bangku kayu yang kosong.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita mulai kelas hari ini," seseorang berkata ramah didepan kelas. Aku yakin ia Professor yang mengajar kelas pagi ini. Karna selanjutnya beliau menjelaskan materi 'Bagaimana cara bertahan saat sihir hitam mulai menguasai tubuh'.

Saat datang ke Hogwarts aku benar - benar bingung untuk apa aku kesini. Aku sama sekali tidak mengenali tempat yang sedang kupijak saat itu.

Aku dibuat terkejut saat menuju sebuah Aula Besar. Berjalan melewati murid - murid Hogwarts yang tengah duduk anteng mendengarkan orang bertopi kerucut merah dengan rambut serta jenggot putih di atas panggung.

B membawaku, menghampiri orang bertopi kerucut merah dengan rambut serta jenggot putih di atas panggung. Ia tersenyum lebar padaku.

"Mrs. Bristday, selamat datang di Hogwarts."

Mulutku melongo.

Sumpah?

Demi apa?

Celana dalam merlin yang lagi tren?

Kulihat B menyeringai menatapku.

Buagh!

"Apa apaan kau J?!" B murka memegangi pipinya. Hehe karena kutonjok.

"Sakit B?"

"Tentu saja bodoh!" B menegakkan badannya, merapikan bajunya dan raut muka kesakitannya. Lalu memandangku geli. Dia punya pengendalian diri yang bagus.

"Ini beneran? Aku di Hogwarts?"

Hogwarts adalah tempat yang ingin kukunjungi. Tapi aku tak berpikiran untuk menetap disini. Tempat paling baik untuk belajar ilmu pertahan sihir hitam. Aku menatap kosong pada bola mata merah B, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Berteriakkah atau menangis, memeluk B dulu mungkin, lalu salto, kayang, joget dan melepas baju... Eist oke lupakan itu.

"Mrs. Bristday tolong duduk disini." Suara lembut menginstrupsi kegiatan kami yang saling tatap menatap.

Aku beralih munuju seorang wanita paruh baya dengan pakaian panjang coklat dan topi kerucut senada. Ia memegang topi kerucut coklat namun lebih gelap, disampingnya terdapat kursi kayu bundar.

Sedangkan murid Hogwarts masih anteng memperhatikan pertunjukan di atas panggung.

"Hmmm... kau datang dari dimensi lain rupanya," gumam topi yang ada diatasku saat bokongku sudah duduk di kursi bundar.

" ...Hmm... kau seorang Auxiliaries?", ia menggumam tak jelas.

"Ternyata kau sudah mengalami banyak hal. Aku harus menempatkanmu dimana ya?", lanjutnya.

"Yah... Kalau begitu masukan aku di Slytherin," potongku cepat.

"Kenapa Slytherin? Apa kau punya misi dalam hal ini?", si topi bertanya penasaran.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin liburan dan hanya ingin di Slytherin." Aku menghela nafas bosan.

"Hmm... Slytherin. Baiklah. Slytherin!"

...

Jam kelas telah usai, saatnya untuk bersantai. Jam-jam seperti ini biasanya untuk mengambil jam kelas tambahan. Jadi koridor masih agak ramai saat aku keluar kelas. Langkahku menyusuri koridor yang menghubungkan kelas dengan perpustakaan.

Kakiku yang kelewat bersemangat menghentak lantai koridor.

"Lils!" aku berseru memanggil seseorang yang berjalan membelakangiku beberapa meter disana. Lily Evans. Berbalik, mendapatiku yang sedang mendekat. Disamping Lily, Severus Snape tengah membawa tumpukan buku yang menutupi tubuh depannya ikut berbalik.

"Oh, hai Sev," sapaku pada laki - laki disamping Lily, ia hanya mengangguk. "Kau sedang sibuk ?" tanyaku setelah berjarak setengah meter darinya. Tak lupa senyum manisku terpasang.

"Haha yeah... Jika aku tak punya essay yang harus kukerjakan," Lilly tersenyum dan melanjutkan, "Ada apa? "

"Tidak ada. Kau akan kemana?", tanyaku tertarik melihat Severus yang membawa buku bertempuk.

"Perpustakaan."

"Hmm... kukira kau akan kembali ke asramamu. Baiklah, boleh aku ikut?". Untung ia belum kembali ke asrama. Jadi, aku punya teman untuk menghabiskan waktuku diluar asrama Slytherin.

Aku mengeluh saat pertama kali datang ke asrama Slytherin yang ada di lantai bawah tanah. Sembab dan agak eww... bau. Anak - anaknya angkuh, sombong, arogan, membuatku agak jengah. Tapi, tapi, tapi kapan lagi aku bisa seperti ini? Liburan.

"Tentu saja, kau tidak keberatankan Sev?", Lilly mengerling pada orang disampingnya.

"Tidak, lagipula aku tak menggendongnya," Sev menjawab datar, tapi Lily tertawa, menepuk bahu laki - laki berambut hitam itu pelan. "Kau lucu Sev," lalu dengan bibir yang masih tersenyum, Lily berbalik meninggalkan Severus yang wajahnya terdapat semburat samar.

Bibirku tersenyum kecil. Ternyata Severus lucu juga, meski wajah datar, ekspresi minim. Terpikirkan olehku, seperti apa aku jadi temannya? Berada di zona nyamannya? Membuatnya tertawa dan menikmati waktu bersama? Melihat bagaimana ia mengespresikan beberapa perasaan. Bukankah orang seperti dia membuat kita penasaran akan hal hal begitu?

Ckh... Konyol.

...

Lima belas menit lagi jam malam. Koridor sudah sepi, remang - remang dan dingin. Bangunan yang kuno membuat suasana mencengkam dengan pencahayaan obornya. Ditambah dinding - dinding kuning menggemakan suara langkahku.

Lorong panjang yang harus kulewati sendiri membuatku bergidik. Kenapa tadi tidak dengan Severus dan Lily saja kalau tau begini? Lagipula katanya, jam - jam seperti ini para prefek berkeliaran, tapi kok ini sepi?

BRUK!

Kakiku berhenti.

BRAK!

Tubuhku menegang.

BUGH!

Aku menoleh kesumber suara. Ada ruangan di sebelah kiriku. Cahaya orange kekuningan menyusup dari celah pintu. Hening. Ludahku tertelan paksa karena tiba - tiba suara tawa yang keras menggema.

"Bagaimana Sinvillus? Perlu kubawa ke Hospital Wing?", dan tawa keras terdengar lagi.

"Ular menjijikan sepertimu lebih pantas berada disini kau tau?!", dugh, dugh!

"Dan iyuwww... lendir yang lengket dan bau Pands, cocok sekali dengannya," tawa keras terdengar lagi.

Kakiku melangkah tanpa suara, mendekat kearah pintu yang tertutup. Merapatkan diri di dinding kuning dekat pintu, supaya nanti saat seseorang di dalam sana keluar tak ada yang melihatku.

"Come on Pands, kita kembali keasrama. Aku tak mau membuat Lily-ku menunggu." Seseorang berucap, menghentikan tawa lainnya.

"Huh, aku belum puas Prongs. Dia membuat kita masuk ke Hospital Wing dua hari, kau tahu? Belum lagi detensi sialan yang harus kita kerjakan", orang satunya berucap enggan.

"Hahaha... kita bisa melakukannya kapan - kapan yang bahkan membuatnya mendekam lebih dari dua hari. Aku hanya tak mau Lily-ku menunggu."

"Beh. Dasar orang jatuh cinta," jeda. Seseorang didalam sana melangkahkan kaki menjauh. "Dengar Sinvillus, kau tak pantas disamping Lily. Kau tau kenapa? Hm?".

Aku menelan ludah. Pands, Prongs? Severus sedang di bully. Apa Severus terluka parah? Ia tak bersuara dari tadi. "Karena Lily itu terlalu suci untuk makhluk hinaan sepertimu!"

BUAGH!

Aku berjengit, suara bedebum keras sampai ditelingaku dan pikiranku melayang. Entah kenapa aku membayangkan kepala Severus terbentur wastafel atau lantai toilet atau juga dinding.

"HAHAHAHA ."

Kucengkram buku tebal di dadaku. Air mataku mengenang. Ingin sekali aku masuk, tapi Severus akan tambah diejek, karna ditolong perempuan. Dan itu buruk. Jika aku menunggu, kapan mereka akan keluar? Bibir bawahku tergigit keras. Langkah kaki terdengar menuju pintu.

BRAK!

Pintu terbuka, dua siswa Hogwarts keluar dari dalam, masih dengan tawanya. Untunglah obor di sudut lain luar toilet tak menyala, jubah yang kukenakan juga gelap, lokasi persembunyian juga strategis, jadi mereka tak melihatku.

"Dia pantas menndapatkannya Prongs, kau tahu, tampangnya tadi seperti seorang pengecut."

"Dia memang pengecut."

Dan entahlah tawa yang keberapa lagi terdengar. Setelah suara tawa samar - samar menjauh, tubuhku memasuki pintu toilet. Karna mataku langsung dihadapkan pintu yang terbuka dan tak ada orang disana. Aku memutar tubuhku sembilan puluh derajat ke kiri, karena sebelah kananku dinding.

"..."

"..."

Rahangku jatuh, mataku melebar, tubuhku seketika lemas dan tanpa sadar aku bergetar. Tak ada suara yang terdengar meski aku membuka mulut dan menutupnya kembali, lidahku kelu.

Severus Snap dia...

To be continue...

99

Author : Hai? #garuk2. Gue Author baru nih, ini fic pertamaku. Yeah pertama, PERTAMA BROHHH ! #nyembur. Bujug gile, udah buat yang berchap2 #baru niat hehe. Argghhh... Gue tuh selalu ragu buat nulis entah kenapa. Bingung juga mau nulis apaan. Dan ini cerita apaan ?! Tapi yasudahlah. Dari pada fandom JamesxSeverus sepi. Hehe...

Thanks banget yang udah mau ripyu di fanfic sebelumnya T,T

Ini gue benerin dulu, meski masih banyak kesalahan. Mohon bimbingannya kakak kakak /\\\ supaya bisa melestarikan Jamesxseverus dengan baik ;)

Okh akhir kata buat para Readers Ripyu ripyu...

BEYOND910-#


	2. chapter 2

ME, SEVERUS SNAPE AND THE MARAUDERS

Genre : Romance, Angst, Hurt/Comfort

Ranting : T

Warning : OC, OOC, BL, Mpreg, sedikit Copy-Cat dan lain2…

….

Chapter 2

"..."

"...."

Rahangku jatuh, mataku melebar, tubuhku seketika lemas dan tanpa sadar aku bergetar. Tak ada suara yang terdengar meski membuka mulut dan menutupnya kembali, lidahku kelu.

Severus Snap dia...

.....

Dua toilet dalam rusak parah. Air menggenang memenuhi lantai. Kertas-kertas perkamen yang kuyakini milik Severus, berserakan.

Sial!

Mereka bahkan tak tanggung-tanggung. Pantas saja Severus tak berdaya, terbaring disamping dinding toilet dihadapanku. Buku-buku tebal yang ia bawa dari perpustakaan tadi berada disekitarnya.

Apa mereka sengaja merusak buku yang dibawa Severus? Supaya ia bisa kena detensi yang tak bisa dikatakan hukuman? Pikirku. Kudekati dia dan menyingkirkan salah satu buku yang menutupi wajahnya.

Aku tak bisa berkata apapun. Sungguh, ini benar-benar keterlaluan. Wajahnya lebam, sudut bibirnya robek. Ada luka sayatan dilengan atas Severus. Jika sudah begini,dia harus cepat-cepat dibawa ke Hospital Wings, atau mungkin, St Mungo. Luka sihir akan sulit dihilangkan bila tak memenuhi jangka waktunya. Meski aku tak tahu sihir apa yang mereka gunakan, setidaknya aku bisa memperkecil kemungkinan terburuk. 

  
  


Aku harus meminta tolong seseorang. Seketika juga aku bangkit dari samping Severus, namun tanganku digenggam, dia menahanku.

Tanganku masih digenggam Severus, ia mencoba duduk. Bibirnya merintih, alisnya bertaut menahan sakit. Kubantu ia duduk. Lalu diam, menunggu Severus memberi intruksi.

"Bantu aku ke asrama," nadanya lemah.

"Kau yakin tak mau ke Hospital Wings?" aku menggigit bibir. Severus hanya menggeleng lemah, ia mencoba bangkit dari duduknya, tapi gagal. Kubantu ia dengan merangkulnya, kupapah ia keluar toilet.

"Kau lagi Sev."

Kami berhenti bergerak ketika mendengar seseorang berucap dibelakang kami. Prefek? Tanyaku dalam hati. Kami bebalik, melihat kaki yang jenjang berdiri kokoh, menyangga tubuh elegan dalam balutan jubah kebanggaan Slytherin. Rambut platinum sebahunya, membingkai wajah yang tenang, namun memiliki aura mendominasi.

"Aku akan membereskannya," ucap orang itu. Severus hanya mengangguk. Lalu berjalan tertatih denganku ke asrama.

......

Pagi benar aku bangun. Masih jam lima saat kulihat jam. Kulepas selimut yang menyelubungi tubuhku, lalu pergi kekamar mandi. Melakukan seperangkat ritual disana dan keluar dengan hawa yang lebih segar. 

Meski asrama Slytherin berada di lantai bawah yang sembab dan dingin, namun kekuatan sihir dapat menghangatkan tubuh penghuni asrama. Hah, ingin tidur lagi rasanya. Terlintas dalam pikiranku tentang kejadian semalam. Bagaimana keadaan Severus sekarang? Kemarin aku hanya mengantarnya hingga depan pintu kamar pemuda itu, karena seorang senior wanita sudah menghadang didepan pintu dan menyuruhku pergi setelah berterima kasih.

Hah, semoga Severus cepat membaik. Kuambil kursi belajar dan duduk disana. Kurapikan lembaran perkamen dihadapanku. Sempat belajar sebelum tidur, karena kupikir akan bangun agak siang, tapi ternyata sepagi ini. Tanpa sengaja kulihat novel yang kubawa dari dunia muggle. Mengingatkanku pada seseorang. 

Bibirku tersenyum pahit. Fokuslah essay-ku belum sepenuhnya selesai. Hingga waktunya jam sarapan tiba aku menyelesaikan essay yang belum sempat kukerjakan kemarin. 

Setelah sekitar satu setengah jam mengerjakan essay, kurapikan meja belajar dan membawa beberapa buku tebal, lalu melangkah keluar kamar menuju Aula Besar.

.....

"Sev? Kau tak apa?" Suara wanita yang kukenal menghampiri pendengaranku. Lily Evans berdiri dibelakangku.

"Maafkan aku, seharusnya aku mencegah James melakukannya lagi," dari suaranya, Lily tampak menyesal dan merasa bersalah. Severus yang duduk didepanku, hanya diam setelah menghentikan acara sarapannya. 

"Menyukai perempuan yang sudah punya pacar. Dan sang pacar pembully si penyuka perempuan itu. Menyedihkan," Bellatrix berucap sinis. Para anak Slytherin yang mendengar wanita berambut keriting itu hanya berekspresi yang tak bisa dijelaskan. Lalu Severus mengangguk, kemudian pergi meninggalkan meja asramanya. Meninggalkan Lily yang menatap langkah tenang pemuda belia itu dengan nanar.

...

Setelah jam sarapan selesai, aku melangkah menuju kelas ramalan. Ckh, membosankan sekali saat mengikuti pelajaran wanita aneh itu. Aku tak bisa menangkap apa intinya, lagi pula pelajaran seperti itu hanya disuruh menatap bola dan menatap bola. 

Dua jam tak berguna! Aku mengumpat saat keluar dari kelas Ramalan, lalu langsung menuju kelas selanjutnya, Ramuan. Langkahku menyusuri koridor yang ramai, aku benci ini. Seakan ada yang menyusupi hatiku. Perasaanku tak enak. Terjadi sesuatu. 

Dan diujung koridor, disana. Dapat kupastikan, mata merah yang menatapku memerintah. Jantungku berdegup dengan irama yang sesak membuat nafasku tersedat. Perut bergejolak, serasa ingin muntah. Demi dunia ini, aku benci tatapan itu. Seakan sendu, berkasihan padaku. Seperti suatu bencana menimpaku, atau mungkin sesuatu yang tak bisa kuhadapi, hingga membuatnya berbelas kasihan? Ya, aku tahu, ia tahu akan segalanya. Membuatku untung, namun lebih sering rugi disaat bersamaan. Aku menelan ludah susah payah.

Maju. Mendekatinya, hingga beberapa meter ia berbalik. Berjalan. Tanpa kode apapun aku tahu, ia ingin aku mengikutinya. Apa? Apa yang terjadi? Otakku tak bisa berhenti berpikir. Karena selama didimensi lain, para Auxilliaries tak bisa saling mengunjungi, kecuali ada suatu bahaya yang mengancam dalam satu dimensi yang benar-benar genting. Mereka akan datang untuk membantu. Itupun dibawah perintah The Big Boss. Ah, bukankah dia The Big Boss itu?

Ini membuatku berpikiran macam-macam. Hatiku sangat peka terhadap apa yang akan terjadi. Bila apa yang kulakukan akan menimbulkan masalah besar, maka perasaanku akan resah. Namun bila tidak, segenting apapun masalahnya, hatiku akan tetap tenang.

Tapi ini? Aku tak bisa tenang sekalipun. Bahkan ia belum mengatakan sepatahpun. Aku masih bertanya-tanya apa yang telah terjadi. 

Pria berambut acak-acakan hanya memakai kaos panjang polos bersama jeans kedodorannya, membawaku kesebuah ruang, hmm, seperti gudang. Ia berhenti setelah aku memasuki ruangan dan menutup pintu besar ruangan tersebut, kemudian berjalan kembali. 

Sampainya berada di tengah lingkaran barang-barang yang tergeletak tak tertata rapi, ia berhenti. Mataku menatap sekitar. Ini seperti ruang kebutuhan. Banyak sekali barang yang disimpan disini. 

"J," suara barithonenya terdengar, membuatku menahan nafas. Bersiap apa yang akan dikatakan selanjutnya. Orang yang ini tidak suka basa-basi. The Big Boss Auxaliaries, penguasa seluruh dunia. 

"Dia akan mati," mataku terbelalak menatap pria dengan punggung bungkuk dihadapanku. "Siapa?" Ada banyak orang yang kukenal. 

"Light."

'Dia akan mati' ? Yakin? Demi apa?

"Kau tahu itu karena apa?" 

Pria itu diam, aku diam, dan ruangan sunyi. Seakan mengejek perasaanku yang tak karuan. 

"Obat terlarang," lanjutnya enggan. "Bagaimana bisa?" Mulutku membeo. "Seseorang membutuhkan pewaris."

"Pewaris?" Bibirku tersenyum kecut. Bukankah itu lumrah? Seorang pewaris pasti butuh pewaris. Meski ia penyuka sesama jenis sekalipun. Tapi kenapa? Apa masalahnya untuk dia? "Bagaimana orang itu melakukannya?"

"Obat terlarang, ia menggunakannya untuk menciptakan struktur wanita didalam tubuh Light. Membuatnya dapat mengandung."

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?" Kutangkis segala perasaan menyesakan ini. Rasa getir, patah hati, semua, semua kecemburuan.

"Baik-baik saja hingga kukatakan akan mati?" Pertanyaan dijawab pertanyaan. Aku tak mengerti, bagaimana mungkin seorang pria mengandung bisa seserius ini masalahnya? Sebahaya itukah? Kenyataan seperti apa yang akan kuhadapi? Lebih buruk lagikah perasaanku dari ini?

"Apa efek samping obat itu selain membuatnya mengandung?" Penasaran, sangat. Atau mungkin aku hanya ingin tau berapa presentasi kemungkinan orang yang kucintai bisa hidup.

"Merusak tubuhnya, kemungkinan, kurang dari tiga persen sipembawa untuk hidup." Kalimat itu, seperti membawa angin dingin mengelilingiku, bersukarela menemani masa sulit yang akan datang. Dadaku bergemuruh, nafasku sesak. 

"Sepayah itukah obatnya?" Aku menatap B dengan air mata mengenang. Inikah yang harus disampaikan padaku? Aku lebih memilih ia memberiku tugas membunuh Ifrit sekalipun dari pada datang mengucapkan kenyataan yang menyakitkan ini.

Dengan perlahan B berbalik, menghadapkan tubuhnya padaku. Dua detik setelahnya, sebuah meja antik berukuran kecil, tinggi dan langsing ditengah-tengah kami. B, ketua para Auxaliries meletakan botol kecil berisi cairan biru di meja itu.

"Obat yang masih belum sempurna. Penelitian saat itu dihentikan karena sang ratu menurunkan titah." Jeda, B membuat senyum sinis dibibirnya. "Siapa sangka Bangsawan macam Lawliet menyimpan barang cacat seperti ini?"

Sial!

"Berapa?"

"Menghitung minggu." Lututku lemas, kujatuhkan tubuhku. Terduduk dilantai hitam mengkilap, aku baru sadar. Apa ruangan ini memang dibersihkan?

"Aku tak mengijinkanmu keluar dari dimensi ini sebelum kau ahli dalam pertahanan sihir hitam dan ramuannya." Seakan B tahu apa yang akan kulakukan. Yah, dia memang tahu segalanya. Kupikir aku sudah mengatakannya berkali-kali. 

"Kau mengerti?" Pria itu mengangkat daguku, membuat mata kami bertemu. Jelas sekali mata merah itu tak mau dibantah. Dengan lambat aku mengangguk. Hingga setelahnya B berdiri meninggalkanku di ruang kebutuhan.

....

"Dia hamil?" 

Aku tak tahu harus mendiskripsikan perasaanku. Entahlah. Light, oh Light!

Aku berjalan menyusuri koridor yang sepi. Jam makan siang dua menit lagi, tapi malas sekali untuk pergi. Bahkan menjalani sisa hari ini. Rasanya lemas sekali. Ingin pergi dari sini dan menemui pemuda yang kucintai, tapi direbut orang. Yah tidak direbut sih, arrgghhh!!!

Sudahlah hatiku sakit mengingatnya. Hisk, apa yang harus kulakukan? Belajar Ilmu Pertahanan Sihir Hitam dan Ramuan secara kilat?

Ah iya harus!!!! Ayo bangkit!!!

Tapi, ah, tubuh ini tak mau juga bangun dari lantai koridor. Yah aku merasa lemas tak ada gairah, yang akhirnya kusandarkan tubuhku didinding lorong koridor, malah jadi tiduran dilantai. Kututup wajahku dengan jubah Slytherin. Persetan dengan kebanggaannya!!!

"Aku tidak menyangka, ternyata ada gembel di Hogwarts!"

SETAN!!!

Sialan, kenapa disaat-saat seperti ini harus ada James Potter yang brengseknya minta ampun?!! Aku sering mendengar kalau ia hampir setiap hari membuat masalah, usil, tapi masih berprestasi, dikagumi, digilai, ckh siapa peduli?! Aku hanya ingin dia bersama antek-anteknya enyah sekarang juga. Aku melenguh sedikit, dan bangkit perlahan sambil memegangi perutku. Pura-pura sakit perut saja, dan dengan tertatih meninggalkan mereka. "Kau sakit?" Seseorang mendekatiku mensejajarkan wajahnya denganku yang membungkuk, mengintip disela-sela rambut merah yang menutupi wajahku. "Hanya sakit perut biasa." Jawabku pelan, seperti berbisik.

"Mungkin dia hanya kelaparan Remus, biarkan saja."

Lupin memandangku dengan raut khawatir. Tidak, aku yakin tidak dibuat-buat. "Tidak apa. Aku bisa sendiri." Kakiku melewatinya dan menyusuri koridor kembali, setelah berbelok kuubah cara jalanku menjadi biasa saja. Argh! Syukurlah, tak ada apapun.

"Bristday."

Suara wanita memanggilku, "Evans, hai?" balasku setelah berbalik dan mendapati Lily Evans dan Severus Snap. Hah? Mereka bisa seperti itu? Kudengar Lily kekasih Potter dan si Potter ini yang membully Snap. Baru kemarin aku mendapati Snape penuh luka dengan bukunya yang berserakan karena ulah kekasih wanita disampingnya, sekarang ia berjalan beriringan seolah tak ada apa-apa? Luar biasa!!!! "Bagaimana kabarmu Snap?" ucapku spontan saat mengalihkan mataku padanya. "Baik." Kulirik Lily yang memasang wajah bersalah. "Ah, kalian darimana?" alihku, mencoba menghilangkan rasa cagung.

"Dari pondok Highrid," Lily tersenyum, "dan kau?

"Ruang Kebutuhan."

"Ini sudah masuk jam makan siang, sebaiknya kita ke Aula Besar."

Aku tersenyum memandang Lily dan mengangguk bersamaan dengannya sambil mengucapkan, "Ayo." 

.......

Aku memperhatikan Professor dengan... Kosong? Entahlah, hanya sekedar melihat, supaya tak keliatan melamun saja sepanjang pelajaran. Pikiranku masih melayang-layang. Tapi, jika aku seperti ini terus, bagaimana bisa aku bertemu Light? Bukankah jika dia tidak baik-baik saja, itu berarti butuh pertolongan? Aku menarik nafas dan mengeluarkannya perlahan. Menutup mataku dua detik, kemudian membukanya, kali ini lebih serius memperhatikan Professor dan lebih berkonsentrasi.

'Tunggu Light.'

.......

Kutumpuk tiga buku yang lumayan tebal dihadapanku. "Setelah ini kau kemana Lils?" tanyaku menoleh padanya. "Aku akan menemani Severus," dahiku berkerut, "kemana?" Tanyaku penasaran. "Entahlah, dia hanya disuruh menemani Highrid ke hutan."

"Oh." Dari yang aku dengar saat jam makan siang tadi, Lily menemani Severus menjalani detensi. Detensi yang didapat karena merusak buku perpustakaan. Ckh, bukankah itu ulah Potter?!

"Aku juga boleh ikutkah?"

"Hm?"

"Aku bosan di asrama dan mendekam diperpustakaan," kutatap bola mata emasnya dengan memelas yang samar. " Butuh udara segar," sambungku meyakinkan.

"Yah, ikut saja." Aku tersenyum dan juga wanita didepanku. Sedangakan Severus? Dia hanya diam, menulis sesuatu di perkamennya. Ia menghentikannya saat Lily bangkit dan mengajak kami segera pergi ke pondok Highrid.

.... 

Pondok Highrid terletak di samping gedung utama Hogwart dengan jarak setengah kilo metter. Pondok itu hanya berisi kamar, kamar mandi dan ruang tamu. Lumayan rapi untuk orang seperti Highrid. Aku terpaku saat pertama melihatnya. Ia tinggi besar dengan rambut gondrong dan brewokan.

Wajahnya terlihat garang, namun saat ia menyapa kami, aku merasa ia sangat bersahabat.

"Baiklah, jadwal hari ini memetik bunga melodi," nah, Highrid bersuara. Dia tidak seperti kelihatannya yang menyeramkan. Malah baik hati, membantu kami membereskan perbekalan, ia bilang perjalanan pulang-pergi sekitar empat jam. Syukurlah ini masih jam empat, maka kami bisa pulang sebelum jam malam. Beruntungnya hari ini kami semua tak ada kelas tambahan.

Highrid tersenyum pada kami dan menyuruh jalan terlebih dahulu. Karena jalan hutan hanya muat dua orang , maka Lily beserta Snap beriringan, lalu aku, kemudian Highrid yang sesekali mengatakan kemana arah jalannya.

Orang bertubuh besar itu juga banyak bercerita. Hewan-hewan yang ada di hutan itu macamnya apa? Bagaimana sifatnya? Apa yang mereka sukai dan tidak? Bagaimana menjinakannya? Dia mengisi sebagian besar keheningan diantara kami. Dan Lily yang sering bertanya.

"Oh ya, bunga melody itu seperti apa?" Celetukku disela-sela Lily tertawa karena Highrid bercerita janggutnya yang terbakar karena bayi poenix dengan bar-bar menyemburkan api dimulutnya.

"Bunga yang berwara kuning keemasaa, seperti bunga terompet."

"Gunanya? Kenapa jauh sekali?"

"Membudidaya bunga melody memang susah, hanya bisa ditanah tertentu. Nah, gunanya untuk menyembuhkan pita suara yang pecah atau yang lainnya."

Aku hanya ber-oh ria dan Highrid melanjutkan, "Persediaan di Hospital Wings sudah menipis, jadi kepala sekolah mengutusku."

Kami beristirahat sejenak setelah satu jam perjalanan, memakan beberapa cemilan lalu melanjutkan perjalanan kembali. Hutan ini tak termasuk seram menurutku. Terlihat sekali jarak pohon satu dengan yang lainnya renggang dan tak lebat. Kudapati beberapa binatang yang terkadang melintas, entah disamping ataupun didepan kami. Highrid dengan semangat menjelaskan tentang mereka.

Sampainya di pertanian bunga melody, kami langsung dihampiri si pengurus. Setengah jam kami disana hanya untuk makan malam, mengisi tenaga untuk perjalanan kembali. Setelah itu kami pamit pulang. Takut jika sampai Hogwart akan melewati jam malam. Bisa-bisa kena detensi tambahan.

"Highrid," aku membuka suara saat sudah beberapa kilo dari pertanian bunga melody. "Ya?"

"Apa ada bahan, seperti bunga untuk menyembuhkan, ah, menghilangkan, maksudnya, rasa sakit?"

"Rasa sakit karena?"

"Apa saja, seperti sakit perut, terluka atau yang lainnya."

"Kau ingin semua rasa sakit bisa dihilangkan dalam satu ramuan?" 

"Iya, tepat sekali." Balasku bersemangat.

"Kau bisa menggunakan bunga kehidupan," Severus Snap nimbrung dengan tiba-tiba ke percakapan aku dan Highrid. "Hm," aku memiringkan kepala, "Itu tidak untuk membangkitkan orang mati?" Mendengar apa yang kukatakan pria bertubuh besar dibelakangku dan Lily tertawa. "Bunga itu digunakan untuk memnghilangkan rasa sakit, seperti yang kau bilang. Sehingga sang pasien akan merasa bisa hidup lebih lama."

"Benarkah?" Mataku berbinar. Aku merasa senang mendengarnya. Mungkin saja berguna untuk Light. "Lalu?" Lily berdehem sebelum melanjutkan, "Tapi meski menghilangkan rasa sakit, tak bisa menyembuhkan secara total penyakit yang diderita. Yah, ada beberapa yang tidak bisa diobati dengan bunga itu. Meski dapat menghilangkan rasa sakitnya."

"Dimana bunga itu?"

......

'Menghintung minggu.'

'Menghintung minggu.'

'Menghitung minggu.' 'Menghitung minggu.' 'Menghitung minggu.'

"Menghitung minggu, argghhhh.... damn it!" Kepalaku serasa mau meledak. Bagaimana mungkin B tidak mengatakan seberapa tepatnya Light akan pergi? Sial! Membaca berulang kalipun serentetan kata dalam buku tebal berjudul 'Segel Sihir Hitam' percuma, tak ada yang masuk satupun dalam pikiranku. 

Sial! Sial! Sial! Bagaimana aku bisa tenang dengan hal ini? Orang yang kucintai dirusak dengan dimanfaatkan seperti itu? Mengabulkan permintaan egois pribadi? Persetan dengan membutuhkan seorang pewaris, bukankah ia bisa saja memilih wanita bangsawan manapun untuk memberinya seorang pewaris? Apa hartanya itu tak mampu memberi pewaris dengan cara yang elegan sedikit? Bagaimana bisa ia memaksa pria untuk mengandung anaknya dengan mempertaruhkan nyawa seperti itu? Yah, meski sama saja dengan wanita yang mengandung, mereka mempertaruhkan nyawa. Namun wanita sudah dikodratan, sudah diciptakan untuk mengandung. Oleh karena itu, wanita tak akan rusak, sedangkan pria?

God For Sake!

Tanpa kusadari semua mata anak diperpustakaan melihat kearahku dengan raut bingung dan terganggu. Ckh! Kuacuhkan saja dan menutup buku. Untunglah pengawas perpustakaan kekamar mandi mungkin. Aku bersyukur tak mengurangi poin. Kaki ini berjalan pergi dari sana. Seberapa keraspun aku mencoba berkonsentrasi pada setiap materi serta buku yang ku baca, semua ingatan pertemuan B lah yang selalu muncul. Menghantuiku selama beberapa hari ini. Arghhh!!!! Apa yang harus kulakukan?! Kuacak rambutku asal. Berjalan terburu-buru menuju asrama Slytherin.

Bugk! Bahuku menabrak seseorang dengan keras. Tubuhku terhempas kelantai dengan bokong mencium lantai koridor lebih dulu. Rasa nyeri dibahuku tak tertahankan, sudah ditabrak lalu menyangga tubuh supaya tak terbentur lantai. Sial! Luka ikatan akar setan yang mengenai punggungku belum sepenuhnya kering memberikan kontribusi baik, menyulutku ingin mengupat pada orang yang berdiri tegak dihadapanku.

"Bukankah matamu seharusnya digunakan?" Namun yang keluar dari mulutku hanya pertanyaan sinis. "Black." Aku menatapnya dari posisi setengah terbaring dilantai. Lima detik -yang serasa panjang karena nyeri di punggung- kemudian bergerak memunguti buku yang berserakan.

"Haha salah sendiri melata ditanah. Masih lebih baik kau kutabrak bukan diinjak-injak." Aku menatapnya bengis. Sial! Ada apa dengan hari ini?! Kenapa serasa emosiku tak karuan. "Berani sekali kau menatapku seperti itu? Bukan salahku, semua orang berjalan bersenggolan di sini. Kau bisa melihatnyakan kalau koridor ini ramai?!"

Aku memejamkan mata tiga detik, meredakan rasa panas ingin meledak kemulut. Lalu dengan datar, "Terserahlah," pergi meninggalkan laki-laki itu.

.....

Argh! Aku melenguh sedikit saat membuka seragamku. Luka yang tak di beri apa-apa ini sedikit menganggu. Tapi aku malas sekali jika ke Hospital Wings. Aku tak tahu alasan apa yang bisa kuutarakan untuk mengeles, bahwa aku bisa terkena jeratan akar setan karena memetik bunga kehidupan.

Memang kuacuhkan perkataan Highrid bahwa bunga itu dikelilingi akar setan yang dalam sekejap biasa membunuhmu dengan lilitannya. Kuciptakan bayanganku saat itu, menghindari mereka dengan beralasan ingin buang air kecil. Lalu aku pergi mencari bunga kehidupan, sedangkan bayanganku ikut pulang bersama mereka.

Aku meringis, saat kain sutra baju tidurku menggesek lukanya. Sial! Luka karena ingin setangkai bunga saja membuat tubuhku lemah begini. Aishhhh! Kupakai baju tidur dan mengambil beberapa pil obat dilaci kemudian meminumnya. Semoga saja lebih fit untuk besok. Biarlah lukanya mengering sendiri. Toh, hanya untuk kali ini saja, lagipula sudah rutin kuberi antiseptic. Kakiku menuju blangkon, melihat halaman Hogwarts yang luas dan gelap. Lalu mendongkak menatap langit, awan hitam bergumul disana. Berjalan lambat karena angin yang berhembus. 

Angin yang lembut, angin yang membawa kedamaian, ketenangan. Atau... Sendu? Aku menghela nafas yang tertahan. Pikiranku kacau. 

Tubuh ini serasa ingin dibaringkan jika lama-lama terkena angin sepoi-sepoi. Bibirku tersenyum kecil dan berbalik. Tunggu! Disana. Blangkon sebelah. Seorang laki-laki dengan rambut sebahu memejamkan mata mendongkak ke langit, tangannya menyatu. Ia seakan berdoa. 

Tidak lama kemudian, matanya terbuka seiring tangannya turung kesamping tubuhnya. Wajah laki-laki itu turun menatap pedih halaman Hogwarts.

Tanpa sadar pandangan kami bertemu sekilas, dan ia menuju kamarnya. Hmm, sudahlah aku juga lelah, ingin tidur.

....

Diasrama Gryfindorr, dua orang laki-laki masih saja berkutat dengan bukunya. Lampu disamping ranjang masing-masing menjadi penerang utama di kamar gelap itu. Samar-samar terdengar dengkuran halus dari dua orang laki-laki yang tertidur pulas disisi ranjang para laki-laki yang masih terjaga.

"Apa dia bisa tidak mendengkur begitu? Aku jadi ikut seperti tersedat bila dengkurannya tersengal." Salah satu dari laki-laki yang terjaga berucap tiba-tiba dengan helaan nafas.

"Aku pernah membaca, bila orang yang mendengkur dalam tidurnya itu, karena tubuhnya lelah." Laki-laki yang terjaga lainnya menyahut, masih dengan menatap buku ditangannya.

"Penjelasanmu ambigu. Bukannya karena salur pernapasan orang yang mendengkur itu tersumbat?" Remus Lupin menimpali. "Lihat dia bahkan bernafas dengan mulutnya," ucapnya melihat teman yang tidur di samping ranjangnya.

Hening. James Potter dan Remus Lupin yang masih rajin membaca bukunya meski sudah larut malam, tenggelam memahami kalimat-kalimat yang tertulis di buku tebal milik perpustakaan Hogwart.Tidak salah bila mereka menjadi siswa dengan nilai terbaik di Hogwart. 

"Aku sering melihatnya membaca buku. Kupikir ia akan menjadi sainganmu James." Lupin menyeletuk tiba-tiba.

"Siapa?" 

"Anak baru Slytherin," Remus menoleh sejenak pada James, sebelum kembali membaca bukunya.

"Mana mungkin?" James menoleh sejenak, "Kau tidak bisa berkesimpulan begitu. Kau tahu, Snap juga rajin membaca buku, apa dia mengalahkanku?"

"Entahlah, aku juga sering melihatnya melamun akhir-akhir ini." Diam. "Ngomong-ngomong tentang Snap, kenapa kau tenang-tenang saja saat Lily bersamanya?" Lanjutnya.

"Aku sudah berjanji pada Lily, tidak akan menyakiti Snap jika ia tidak mengusikku."

"Bukankan kau khawatirnya Snap akan merebut Lily darimu?" Laki-laki berambut pirang klimis meletakan buku tebalnya diatas nakas. Memijit ujung batang hidungnya pelan,lelah membaca membuatnya menguap. Lalu menurunkan tubuhnya, terbaring dibawah selimut lembut merah miliknya.

"Laki-laki pecundang seperti dia mana punya nyali Moony." Seiring perkataan James, Remus mematikan lampu tidurnya. "Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin didunia ini James. Apalagi tentang cinta." Dan setelah menyahut perkataan temannya, iapun terlelap menuju mimpi.

James menghela nafas, lalu melanjutkan bacanya.

..... 

  
  



End file.
